Shinnoks Babysitting gig
by Old destiny
Summary: Everyone has seen the character interactions for MKX right? Here's a little more emphasis on one of the Shinnok vs Johnny Cage interactions. R&R


Shinnoks babysitting gig

 **A random fanfic that will probably be stupid or humorous to you readers, but either way I hope you enjoy. This idea came to me while I was sitting around. R &R!**

(Earth realms bright moon shined through the Cages living room mansion window. It was a quiet night that could only be ruined by a villains wretched influence. Well it could have, if a certain villain had time to do so.)

Sitting bored out of his mind was the old sorcerer himself ,Shinnok, and he wasn't too thrilled about the current situation he was in at the moment. Babysitting ,one of mortals most worst punishments. Not only was he stuck taking care of a bunch measly, tiny, and obnoxious five year old kids. They were the very children of the enemies he so despised.)

Shinnok (in his wrathful outfit) is sitting in a large red arm chair in front of a burning fire, a small steaming cup of tea is presently seen on the table beside him.

"Grandpa Shinnok!" He sighed. Not only were these mortal children annoying, but they continuously called him "grandpa."

He turned to glare at the obnoxious toddlers. Cassie, Takeda, Jacqui, and Kung Jin were unfortunately all under his care. Meanwhile all of their parents were out having the time of their lives on a freaking Saturday night at the "Outworld Casino."

""How many times have I told you not to call me that!? I don't care what your brain-dead daddy told you to call me! DONT SAY GRANDPA SHINNOK AGAIN!" Shinnok scolded in Cassie Cages face.

"Grandpa Shinnok, we're bored." Cassie persisted.

She obviously didn't take Shinnok's threats to heart, let alone cringe to the dangerous edge of his tone.

"Your bored are you?" He sat back in the arm chair, nose up to the ceiling in annoyance.

"Yeah, and we're hungry." Takeda whined rubbing his stomach.

"Don't your parents feed you before I come?" Shinnok stared at them with irritation never leaving his face.

" Kung Lao said you would" Piped Kung Jin.

Shinnok rolled his eyes. "Well of course Kung Lao would say that. He'd let Raiden breast feed him, had he the choice!"

All the children backed away, somewhat taken back by Shinnok's insult. Their lips quivered and watery eyes close to producing waterfalls.

"Don't look at me like that you little brats!" He fumed.

It was when they started to cry and call for their parents that Shinnok submitted to their urgent needs.

"MOMMY!"

"Okay, okay! There's no need to go there!" He shushed them hurriedly not wanting to face their pissed off parents.

With that he went to the large kitchen and looked through all the cabinets. Shinnok found certain things that would possibly appeal to the little ingrates. Other things he would have gladly rejected with a look of disgust.

"What in all the realms is a "Ding Dong"? He shrugged.

It was in a wrapper, had a sugary dark coating, and from what Shinnok knew appealed to children. As did a few other things he found. Caramel popcorn, Coca Cola, chocolate donuts, Oreo cookies, and a box of half finished Valentines day candy. Shinnok grinned somewhat at what he thought to be a child's dinner. 'There's something missing' he thought about it.

"Oh yes I almost forgot." He went to the freezer and pulled out a whole tub of pink bubble gum ice cream, opening it just to stick four spoons inside.

"Alright children, dinners ready!" Shinnok announced.

The kids ran into the kitchen with eager faces, and with no time to spare found the many sweets scattered all over the kitchen table. They stuffed their faces, and even pushed one another out of the way. Shinnok chuckled at the sight of Kung Jin pushing Takeda off the table with chocolate covered hands. The only time he ever stepped in to help was to refill their plastic cups with soda. After Coca Cola was all gone Shinnok went to Sunkist.

Shinnok smiled some. Taking care of kids wasn't so bad after all. Just give them a bunch of junk on a table to munch on and they'll love you for it.

"Grandpa Shinnok's the best!" Takeda yelled with popcorn in his mouth.

"I sure am." Shinnok agreed smirking.

"I want him to babysit us all the time! Jaqui said eating more ice cream.

"Whenever you like." He agreed.

"I love Grandpa Shi… BLAH!"

Kung Jin never got to finish his sentence, because he had thrown up everything Shinnok had put on the table for them.

"BLAH! BLAH!" Kung Jin poured sugar out of his mouth like a fountain. A mix of pink, brown ,and chocolate covered the kitchen floor, table, and the front of his shirt.

"STOP IT!" Shinnok screamed in horror. He picked up Kung Jin and threw him in the trash can with little to no sympathy.

"STAY THERE UNTIL YOU'RE FINISHED!"

Now anyone who knows babysitting understands that when you throw a child head first in a garbage can while puking not only is it disgusting, but just as well disturbing.

"Grandpa Shinnok, shouldn't you hold Kung Jin over the trash can while he's sick?" Takeda asked.

Shinnok thought about it. 'Please what's the worst to happen, is he going to drown in his own vomit?'

"No, he should be perfectly fine."

The rest of the children were all huddled around the table, recently losing appetite due to Kung's puke. Shinnok joined them looking quite disgusted at the mess he would have to clean. Vomit was all over the kitchen table, and covered nearly all the junk food; therefore none of it would be spared. It also trailed across the white tile floor from underneath the table all the way to the trash can. Small whimpers were heard from within, as well as some gagging and sniffles.

"Alright children it's time for bed…uh Lord Shinnok has some …magic to do." Shinnok pushed the kids towards the living room hurriedly. The smell was starting to bother him.

"But I don't live here." pouted Jacqui.

"GO TO BED!" Shinnok screamed.

"Okay." Jacqui peeped walking away feebishly.

Shinnok watched the kids scuttle away to Cassie's room for the night. "Now, let's clean this… (sniffs the air)…why does this mess smell so strong, and my chest feels so… warm?"

Shinnok looks down at himself and nearly faints. Filthy, foul-smelling ,mortal scum gunk clung to the front of his superior robes. He panicked and looked all over the kitchen for something to rid his clothing of this bodily waste.

"Oh to hell with children! They've nothing to offer but distress, and HELL!"

Shinnok found something called WINDEX and sprayed it on himself. Had he spent more time studying Earthrealm mortals maybe Shinnok would have known to wipe the scum off with a cloth. However he just left it there, and continued with the situation.

"There's only one way to clean this shit…" Shinnok smirked at the use of his new language. That's one thing he had enjoyed learning from mortals. If only he'd called Johnny Cage that at least thirty years before.

Murmuring a spell and motioning his hands all the vomit disappeared, along with all the soiled junk food.

"That will have to do for now, so long as it gets me out of Sonya Blades bitching."

Shinnok looks around and suddenly remembers Kung Jin in the trash can. He walks over and looks inside, and somewhat cringes from the sickening smell of drying vomit.

"Your choice, Kung Jin. Get out and go to bed; or wake up in Earth realms main garbage disposal. What's it going to be?"

Slowly the trash can shakes and eventually falls over with a sober Kung Jin crawling out on all fours.

"I didn't think so. Go to bed." Shinnok ordered.

Shinnok looked around one last time before turning off the kitchen lights and going back to his red arm chair. "This is the life, decent serenity, and…" (sees Kung Jin crawling around in the living room and eventually stops to sleep under a table)

(sighs)… Power.

The End

Where did Shinnok banish the vomit?

(Outworld Casino)

Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Kung Lao are in front of a slot machine.

Raiden: (staring intently at the machine) Come on baby! Come on ,give me five helmets!

(Throw up and dirty junk food pour all over Raiden.)

Raider: (sees only two helmets and smells vomit on him) Damn…

 **Thanks for reading guys. I gotta still gotta finish my other fan fiction. Certainly can't forget that. Hope you enjoyed "Shinnok's babysitting gig" R &R please.**


End file.
